Don't Tell Thomas
Don't Tell Thomas is the ninth (sixteenth in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot The engines plan a surprise party for Thomas to thank him for his work clearing the lines of snow, but they keep the details away from Thomas, who is naturally furious they are not letting him in on the secret. First, at a level crossing, Thomas sees Percy with colourful presents loaded in his trucks. Thomas asks him if they are part of the surprise, but Percy doesn't care; he just puffs off. Next, he sees Emily with a Christmas tree loaded on her flatbed. Thomas asks her if it's part of the surprise, but Emily, annoyed, tells him that it's something for her to know and for him to find out. She then puffs away, and Thomas, while pulling Annie and Clarabel, follows her on the same line. However, the points switch, making Thomas go straight on. Back at Tidmouth Sheds, everyone is excited about the surprise. Just as Thomas arrives, Henry and James warn the other engines not to tell him about the surprise. Thomas is still furious that he does not know what it was, so he just exits. He eventually goes to sulk in a siding, but later Harold convinces him to go to Wellsworth, where Thomas discovers a Christmas party is being held especially for him. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Emily * Harold * Toby (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Dryaw * Wellsworth * Maron * Maithwaite * Three Tier Bridge * Bulgy's Bridge * Upper Brendam * Killdane Junction Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixteenth episode of the eighth season. * A CGI reenactment was to appear in Percy the Snowman, but was dropped for unknown reasons. Goofs * In one shot at the sheds when the engines are discussing Thomas' surprise, Thomas can be seen next to Percy. * When the camera turns above Annie and Clarabel, its shadow can be seen. * When Thomas is ploughing the snow, a piece of string can be faintly seen in the snow pulling him along the track. * In the US narration, the term trucks is used once. Merchandise * Books - Don't Tell Thomas (China only) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Don'tTellThomasTitleCard.png|Title card File:Don'tTellThomasUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:Don'tTellThomasTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Don'tTellThomasUStitlecard.png|2009 US title card File:Don'tTellThomasJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:Don'tTellThomasGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Don'tTellThomasBetterSpanishTitleCard.png|Latin American title card File:Don'tTellThomasEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.png|European Spanish title card File:Don'tTellThomasPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:Don'tTellThomas1.png File:Don'tTellThomas2.png File:Don'tTellThomas3.png File:Don'tTellThomas4.png File:Don'tTellThomas5.png|Thomas ploughing snow File:Don'tTellThomas6.png File:Don'tTellThomas7.png File:Don'tTellThomas8.png File:Don'tTellThomas9.png|Thomas crosses the Three Tier Bridge File:Don'tTellThomas12.png|Toby and Harold File:Don'tTellThomas44.png File:Don'tTellThomas13.png File:Don'tTellThomas46.png|Harold File:Don'tTellThomas15.png File:Don'tTellThomas94.png File:Don'tTellThomas49.png File:Don'tTellThomas18.png File:Don'tTellThomas20.png|Percy at Maithwaite File:Don'tTellThomas21.png File:Don'tTellThomas22.png File:Don'tTellThomas23.png File:Don'tTellThomas25.png File:Don'tTellThomas26.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:Don'tTellThomas28.png|Emily and Thomas File:Don'tTellThomas29.png File:Don'tTellThomas30.png File:Don'tTellThomas31.png File:Don'tTellThomas32.png File:Don'tTellThomas34.png File:Don'tTellThomas35.png File:Don'tTellThomas36.png File:Don'tTellThomas37.png File:Don'tTellThomas38.png File:Don'tTellThomas39.png|Gordon, James, and Percy File:Don'tTellThomas40.png|Edward File:Don'tTellThomas41.png|Percy File:Don'tTellThomas42.png File:Don'tTellThomas43.png|James File:Don'tTellThomas66.png File:Don'tTellThomas45.png File:Don'tTellThomas11.png|Percy, Thomas, and Henry File:Don'tTellThomas47.png File:Don'tTellThomas69.png File:Don'tTellThomas50.png File:Don'tTellThomas51.png File:Don'tTellThomas53.png|Henry, Edward, and Harold File:Don'tTellThomas54.png|Edward and Harold File:Don'tTellThomas55.png File:Don'tTellThomas56.png File:Don'tTellThomas57.png File:Don'tTellThomas58.png File:Don'tTellThomas76.png File:Don'tTellThomas61.png File:Don'tTellThomas78.png File:Don'tTellThomas14.png|Harold and Thomas File:Don'tTellThomas64.png File:Don'tTellThomas65.png File:Don'tTellThomas81.png File:Don'tTellThomas82.png File:Don'tTellThomas83.png File:Don'tTellThomas71.png File:Don'tTellThomas73.png File:Don'tTellThomas74.png File:Don'tTellThomas75.png|The Christmas tree File:Don'tTellThomas87.png File:Don'tTellThomas16.png File:LearningSegment1.png File:Don'tTellThomas88.png File:Don'tTellThomas18.jpg|Deleted scene File:Don'tTellThomas19.jpeg File:Don'tTellThomas21.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas22.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas23.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas24.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas25.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas26.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas27.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas28.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas29.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas30.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas31.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas32.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas33.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas95.png File:Don'tTellThomas96.png File:Don'tTellThomas(ChineseBook).png|Chinese book Episode File:Don't Tell Thomas - British Narration|UK Narration File:Don't Tell Thomas - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes